Patch
Patch is the top guardi-agent in GOTVG Corporation. His passion in producing constant perfect result for most of his execution tasks in many video games has earned him a famous nickname as the "Manual". He is currently the only guardian of the Classic Game Department '''and on-task to complete the mission assigned by the GM to make sure the '''Hero have fun reaching till the end of the "Legend of the Dragon Sword". Biography Origin Patch dreams to be a "different" guardian of video games since young as he disagrees with the method used by the GOTVG Corporation but intends to hide this vision from telling people around him because they have unpleasant memory dealing with guardians and perceive that all guardians have bad intention when they take over video gameSTAGE 142. These people around him, who later find out Patch's dream, accuse Patch has ruins the game they are living in and put the blame on him that he trusts the wrong side when Patch tells them his intention to restore things back to place. Background He is recognized as the best (Ep.1) guardian or agent and an exceptional candidate (Ep. 3) in the guardian corporation, who scored S ranks in all evaluation on performance, achievement, and work ethic (Ep. 3). In view of that, he is almost promoted as the "Youngest Captain by Internal Staff"STAGE 3 after 4 years of working experience until Cheat overturned the table with a well-planned secret scheme and made all levels of hierarchy in the guardian corporation have no doubt that Patch had ruined the "Hungry Bird" because the existence of guardians were exposed in the game. Initially, Patch was nearly fired from the guardians corporation as the consequence, after meddled by the President's Children and Butler, he was assigned to the wilderness - the Classic Game Department, where the place was abandoned by the guardians long time ago (Ep. 3). Till then, Patch becomes the guardian for the "Legend of the Dragon Sword" (Ep. 5 Arc I Patch is at the peak of his career ladder as the guardian of the video game. A promotion ceremony for Patch as the "Youngest Captain" is planned by the Guardians of the Video Game Corporation after an execution of "Hungry Bird" of the Mobile Game Department. Arc II Patch accepts the downfall of his career by sulking with the effect of alcohol consumption. Arc III Arc IV Arc V Arc VI Arc VII Arc VIII Personality Patch's personality displays a firm character. He takes honour in being a guardian of the video game, till the extends where he is willing to do anything right to fulfill his responsibility with perfect score. Therefore, he earned his nickname "Manual" as he strictly sticks to the written black and white or game's operation manual to make sure consistent zero error. His intuitive obsession in perfectionism made him less humanity and rarely likeable among his collegues, subcontractors, and subordinates. To close the gap of lacking work experience as guardian to lead the video game, Patch is always learning through precedent or past case studies to fill in the knowledge and guide needed in the game. Other characters that know him well recognize him as a diligent and industrious leader because he is always prepared for any circumstances and very trustworthy in making problem-solving decisions. Other characters described Patch's personality as the plot evolves: I) Positive: * "Rigor"STAGE 1 - Butler * "Watchfulness"STAGE 1 - Butler * "Strong leadership"STAGE 1 - Butler * Only satisfied if the work is done correctly (Ep. 104) - Cheat II) Neutral: * "Always living in the office" (Ep. 104) - Cheat III) Negative: * "Inflexibility", "rigidity"STAGE 1 - Butler * StiffSTAGE 22 - Arnica * Not elastic (Ep. 104) - Cheat * HellraiserSTAGE 5 - Goodheart * Abrasive leadership styleSTAGE 5 - Goodheart * Stubborn (Ep. 104) - Cheat * "Cold-heartedness"STAGE 1 - Butler * "Method-acting sociopath"STAGE 2 - unknown subordinate Appearances Physical Appearance # Spiked-up paradise pink hair (colour code: #E63E62) # Frowned paradise pink eye-brows # Angular French sky blue eyes (colour code: #77B5FE) # Deep sky blue irises (colour code: #00688B) Arc Appearance Power & Abilities Rope Drills Maths Quotes Quotes by Patch: * "There are no sick leaves on my watch."STAGE 1 * "I never make mistakes."STAGE 3 * "The only chance for scums like you to move up the ladder is when a giant like me fall." (STAGE 4) Quotes about Patch: * (Butler to President's children) "...He is a '''beast' that perfectly guarded countless numbers of mobile games with only little experience."STAGE 1 * The Butler continued to say: "His rigidity and cold-heartedness has gained himself the infamous nickname, "Manual", among certain employees and subcontractors..." (Ep. 1) * (Pig manager to medium pig) "''Hey it's me. I am sorry but you need to come in. That '''Manual' doesn't know how to listen."STAGE 1 * (GM to Patch) "''Come on man, you're agent Patch! The man who'll do anything to succeed!"STAGE 13 * (Publi Sher's internal monolugue on Patch) I heard about him being the '''major breadwinner' of the Mobile Department... now I can see why...!STAGE 6 Relationships * [[Publi Sher|'Publi Sher']]: Patch first heard about Publi from GM because Publi carried him back from the Guardian's Bar to the Classic Game Department when he being knocked out in fight. He also felt sorry towards her because he puked on her head as he was wasted. Patch did not recognized Publi when he officially met her after he dealt with DEL Corporation by sending off many items to be deleted in LOTDS. Seeing Publi who is over-excited about the existence of an elite agent like Patch in LOTDS and aims to become a guardian in the future by making Patch her role model, Patch holds back the urge to tell her about what happened in his past that made him ended up in Classic Game Department. Patch still assumes Publi's gender as a default male due to Publi's intended cover-up appearance. He treats her very strict like she is his successor but with more tolerance this time compared to how he used to treat his subordinates after the incident in "Hungry Bird". When emergency situation happens, Patch learns to put his trust on Publi to share his burden as guardian though Publi is just an aspiring guardian who has not been trained under the GOTVG Corporation. * [[GM|'GM']]: Patch first met GM in Classic Game Department after he woke up in response to GM's name-calling him as "agent"STAGE 4. Patch looks up to GM due to his expertise in guarding games when GM introduces himself as a game master. Though Patch highly respects GM, he can't stop silently criticize GM's peculiar behaviours, for examples: heating up an ice coffeeSTAGE 4 and briefing serious topic of LOTDS video game to him in a kids-friendly coin-operated Super-Jeep RideSTAGE 5. * [[Cheat|'Cheat']]: Patch met Cheat when he was the assistant of the teacher while Cheat was a student who was going to prepare for the guardians' recruit exam. * '''Carrier Pigeon': Patch was shocked to see the huge size of Carrier Pigeon at first after seeing himself getting stuck at the windows frame and also the ability to converse like normal people.STAGE 4 Patch always summons Carrier Pigeon by force as his air transportation and as messenger in the video game after the incident of running late to DEL Corporation to save the Dragon Sword. Though Carrier Pigeon follows his instructions reluctantly and being superb annoyed by the demands of Patch, but he is more afraid to witness the pissed-off version of Patch. * Hero: Patch's main priority in LOTDS is helping the Hero reaching till the end, so Patch on-and-off secretly pulls strings in the process to help the Hero get through the obstacles. Till an extent, Patch and Publi Sher pretend that they are the fairies in LOTDS over the earpiece to guide the Hero fight. Hero's easygoing personality always caught Patch in surprise. Patch and Hero never know each other's true identity until now. * Goodheart: Patch received his first discrimination feedback for his presence as the guardian from Goodheart but he didn't fight back, instead he felt provoked afterwards due to Goodheart's verbal personal insultation and thrown the "holy manual" on the floor.STAGE 4 After a quick processing, Patch actually feel terrible of himself when he recalls of the bad result of himself being strict on sticking to the manual, so he keeps the manual without reading it.STAGE 4 As a result, Patch starts doing the opposite way, but it didn't end up good for both Patch himself and "Legend of the Dragon Sword".STAGE 5 * Dog A: Patch first met Dog A during Hero's first quest. Patch knew Dog A would disapprove the presence of himself as guardian of LOTDS after his experience with Goodheart when Dog A directly expresses his distrust towards Patch. Dog A and Patch have quite strong personalities that they have their own opinions on how to protect the Hero. Along the way, Dog A surprisingly takes initiative to lead Dog B and Dog C with occasionally using his skill to persuade other NPCs to assist Patch in his plan to help the Hero. Image Gallery STAGE_1_SCENE_2.png|Patch in Mobile Game Department's version. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Guardians